


无题

by cockroachroach



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachroach/pseuds/cockroachroach
Summary: 阿迪里斯曾经是一名聪慧、美丽而善良的祭司。但现在，她是一个魔鬼。Dom/Sub
Relationships: The Plague/steve
Kudos: 2





	无题

这里一片昏暗，云层浓密而低垂，高大而惨白的钢铁厂像巨大无言的被抽干了血的猛兽，阴郁而疲劳地矗立着。整个钢铁厂外的小树林都被蓝黑色的迷雾笼罩，阿迪里斯曾经幻想过阳光刺破迷雾，让那些讨人厌的乌鸦们纷纷惊起飞散，但如今她已经不再幻想。唯一能看到点儿阳光的地方是奥蒙德风雪山庄，在那里阳光经过积雪的多次反射和散射，整个庄园都明亮得让她难以习惯，毕竟你如果被迫进入了一个常年只有夜景的轮回游戏多年，再来到奥蒙德这种地方，你只会条件反射地捂上自己的眼睛，但阿迪里斯不用惧怕雪盲症，毕竟她现在已经是个怪物了。她一开始不愿意别人这么叫她，但被那些面目惊恐的受害者们如此称呼了这么多年后，她开始觉得“怪物”是个中性词了，或者褒义词。这对她来讲是个了不起的成就，毕竟在她来到这个地方之前，她还是个常常主持净化仪式的祭司，单手持着里头混合了檀香和龙脑香的黄铜香炉，向众神献上血腥的脚趾。如今，她的身边只剩下那盏因为不断地焚烧香料而气味刺鼻的黄铜香炉，除了香料残渣堆积凝结的令人不愉快的气味，还依稀能够闻到血腥味、胆汁味和胃酸味，但那些散发出腐烂气味的物质并没有加速香炉的锈蚀，因为自她从许多年前的那个瘟疫与死亡施虐的山洞中醒来，降临到这个地方之后，她的香炉就不再锈蚀。  
长久地追杀那些可怜的逃生者们的生活让她倍感无趣，那些真正的人类总是惧怕而又厌恶地望着她，她在这里拥有了吐不尽的胆汁和胃酸，也算是神明对她的一种馈赠，毕竟“无限”这个名头总归是很好听的。她最大的乐趣，就是抚摸那个性格乐观肌肤白皙的男孩，史蒂夫·哈林顿。  
作为一个人和女人，你很难不在第一眼就注意到史蒂夫。柔软浓密而光滑的棕发，蓝得发黑的水手服，配上一条鲜艳的红色领结，急速奔跑时从短裤的裤筒底下露出来的雪白而坚实的大腿，让你恍惚间以为自己进入了少女时代某个让你幸福而失望地睁开眼睛的梦境。通常阿迪里斯会把被她击倒的人类送上献祭钩，或者直接用手上沉重的香炉将他们击倒在地，对着他们的脸喷出自己腹中有毒的呕吐物，看着他们如同得了急病，悲惨地在地上挣扎着如狗一般死去。在第一次面对史蒂夫这只漂亮小狗时，阿迪里斯将史蒂夫抱进兰普金街45号，将史蒂夫按在窗台上，一边倾听史蒂夫重伤下的抽泣和悲吟，一边将长了脓疮的发黑的大手伸进史蒂夫的裤管里，隔着紧身平角裤抚摸那因为肾上腺素大量分泌而颤抖的阴茎。为了看清楚史蒂夫的大腿，她将史蒂夫的身子按在窗台上，迫使他的肚子被窗台狠狠地顶住，到了只要她松手史蒂夫就会从楼上坠落的程度。满意地抚摸了一会儿，她松开手，让史蒂夫从窗口掉下去，她俯视着他，看见他躺在地上痛苦地抱着肚子呻吟了一会儿，就连忙冲向逃生门。她摇了摇头。  
第二次见到史蒂夫时他还是一样稚嫩。阿迪里斯把他按在奥蒙德别墅二楼的一扇紧锁的木门上，问他是不是第二次玩这游戏（她猜不是）。史蒂夫惊恐地摇着脑袋。她对此表示遗憾，毕竟这代表她错失了一次绝妙的享受史蒂夫绝望情绪的机会，如果可以，她想要将史蒂夫的绝望和恐惧像母螳螂吃掉配偶一样愉悦地吞噬。第三次，她看到史蒂夫活蹦乱跳的样子，不禁吃了一惊，将他拖到疯人院的二楼，用一条腿撑在史蒂夫迷人的棕发旁边，命令他舔舐自己的阴部。这真是太快乐了，她抚摸着史蒂夫湿漉漉的脸颊，她终于在焚香和杀人之外有第三种乐子了。  
有一次，在红树林温暖壁炉旁的地毯上（无论干了史蒂夫多少次，她还是最喜欢这张毛线织的漂亮地毯），她一边坐在史蒂夫身上与他做爱，一边问他是如何这么多次都逃过了被杀手击杀的命运。史蒂夫身受重伤，身上沾着她喷出的呕吐物和鲜血，在痛苦和恶心之下混乱地扭动着，思维像麻绳一样拧在一起，自然是没法回答她的这个问题。阿迪里斯知道，人类无论是跑出逃生门还是被献祭给恶灵，都会无可避免地进入轮回的命运，区别在于被献祭给恶灵之后会失去之前在轮回中的记忆。人类真正得到解脱的唯一方法，就是被杀手击杀。她也不知道史蒂夫究竟失忆过多少次，但肯定是一次以上，毕竟史蒂夫如果将她对他的暴行全数铭记，那么今天他看见她的反应就不会如此平淡（当然，这是相对而言）。她将接近昏迷的史蒂夫抱进自己怀里，亲吻他苍白的面容，他紫红色的嘴唇蹭得她脖子上腐烂生蛆的部位直发痒，含盐的眼泪碰到她的伤口，让她感到一种超乎想象的刺痛。其实她第一次来到这里的时候也试图哭泣，只是她的泪腺像被堵塞的河堤，或者完全干涸的水源，总而言之就是她意识到自己从人类变成了另外一种生物，就像郊狼不会直立行走，她在生理上也完全不会哭泣了。习惯这些与自己生活环境完全不同的氛围还是花了她一些时间的，她第一次见到手电筒时还为它那过于超前的样式皱起眉头。由于她不乏让她创作了那首著名史诗的想象力（现在你想阅读那首史诗就得去挖泥巴拼泥板了，还得掌握苏美尔语），所以她接受这些未来物件的速度超乎寻常地迅捷。  
他们在红树林小屋里那张脏兮兮的毛线地毯上做过许多次，次数多到史蒂夫看见那张地毯就会面容阴郁肠胃应激的地步，但阿迪里斯觉得这张地毯很美，像一件来自远古的非比寻常的纪念品。史蒂夫不可能爱上阿迪里斯，阿迪里斯曾经是个因为美貌而闻名遐迩的虔诚圣徒，但现在她全身布满破碎腐烂的皮肉，蛆虫在里面聚集扭动，瘟疫摧毁了她的美丽圣洁，但她更愿意称之为浴火重生。有次阿迪里斯让史蒂夫站在这张蕴含着邪恶与暴力的暗示的地毯前，命令史蒂夫脱掉衣服，将它们一件件扔在地毯上，先是从他腕上那支黑色皮带扣手表开始，接着是水手服短裤，阿迪里斯正诧异史蒂夫为什么平静如海底的水藻，史蒂夫就转过身来，搂着她的小腿哭了，求她直接将他击杀，他不想在这个无边的地狱继续生活了，就算逃出大门也只不过是进行新一轮的追逐，无论是被斧头砍中还是被电锯锯倒都痛苦得要命，而阿迪里斯只是抚摸着他的脸颊，尝试擦拭干净史蒂夫柔软面容上温热梦幻的泪水，她知道这只是史蒂夫的一种发泄，一种撒娇，他并不真的如此希望，因为史蒂夫向她这般哀求过许多次了，如果真的想死，为什么他还没有让其他杀手给击杀掉呢？还是说史蒂夫只期待着来自于她的狂暴的击杀？她望向不远处燃烧着的壁炉，恍惚间觉得这里呈现出一派超现实的景象，如梦似幻，史蒂夫的痛苦渗入她的脑门，大脑的保护机制让她获得了人格解体的体验。  
当然，阿迪里斯从不认为史蒂夫只会向自己示弱，等价于史蒂夫爱上了自己。特殊感情分很多种，接近亲密的感情也分很多种，比如阿迪里斯一直觉得恨意也算是一种接近于亲密的感情，虽然她不知道史蒂夫对自己是不是怀揣着恶意。史蒂夫拥有一颗纯净而透明的心灵，这种心灵是人在少年时代才具有的，就像隐秘出现的暗红色花苞，等到绽放之时便失去了雕花玻璃般易碎的纯美。阿迪里斯见过史蒂夫偷偷鼓励绝望的逃生者，向他们传递活着的勇气，尽管连在这地狱中担任控制者与支配者的阿迪里斯都不明白在这种地方继续活下去的意义所在。  
这座宏大而又壮美的钢铁厂像是深夜里徘徊的幽灵，里面闪烁着七零八落的氖气灯光，幽暗而又无处不在，它静静地提醒着阿迪里斯，你应该像为你的信徒分发圣水和食物一样，去履行你日复一日的任务了。她没有动摇，依旧站在钢铁厂前，因为她有一种预感，史蒂夫今夜会来到她的面前，用他小狗一样湿漉漉的面颊迷惑她，用他白皙的肌肤亲吻她。而她呢，将会像她研究这片土地上稀疏花朵的叶腋一样，用审视治疗疯人错乱神经的草药的目光去审视他，当她充满童趣地去剥开枝条外皮，让略微发干的枝叶染绿她的指头的时候，她会在幻想中察觉到史蒂夫在她身下青涩地颤抖。  
今天的史蒂夫意外地顺从。当阿迪里斯把史蒂夫推倒在钢铁厂内散发出血腥气味的水泥地上时，史蒂夫半撑起身子，以一种溺水的小鹿的、绝望而又动情的姿态向她索吻。“吻我......”史蒂夫说。这时阿迪里斯才明白过来，这是绝望的情欲，就像上吊而死的美少年死前最后一次的勃起。换做以前，她会是那个沉重地从房梁上取下他的尸体，给他举办一场葬礼的令人敬仰的女人；而现在，她吻上他红润得发紫的嘴唇，品尝苹果彻底腐烂前那熟透甜腻的滋味。  
阿迪里斯是不死的。与人类不同，她没有在这场游戏中说不的权利。就在今天，她身上的最后一丝天使般的人性从她身上流干了，渗进水泥地里。水泥地上史蒂夫的脸被月光照耀得阴惨惨的，就像做了一场激烈而愤恨的噩梦。


End file.
